five_nights_wading_in_blood_fanfiction_seriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Fazbears Pizzeria
Basic Info & Newspaper Article Fazbears Pizzeria & Party World based on the rumors surrounding "Freddy Fazbears Pizza" opens with previous animatronics refited, reprogrammed and rebuilt more kid-friendly then ever before by two buisness companies, Fazbear Feeds (formally called Fazbear Entertainment) & Roboticsverse Inc. with them hiring an old friend of theirs, Logan Mills as the manager. Fnaf: They Only Want To Party, Fazbears Pizzeria & Party World Newspaper Article: "Help Wanted Grand Re-Opening Of Decades Old Pizza Chain! Decades old vintage pizzeria chain formally called "Freddy Fazbears Pizza" is reopening, the business bought and animatronics remade with more kid-friendly designs and intelligent programming. Fazbears Pizzeria & Party World is opening it's doors to kids of all ages in just a few weeks and they are currently looking for a new security guard to work the nightshift from 12 am to 6 am! Monitor the cameras, ensure safety of equipment and animatronic characters and prevent break ins. Come be a part of the Family! What could possibly go wrong? $253 a week. To apply call: 1-800-FAZBEAR Are you ready for Freddy? Well, he's ready for you, so come be a part of the band with good old Freddy and his crew!" Timeline Before Present Timeline: https://www.tiki-toki.com/timeline/entry/1306662/Fnaf-They-Only-Want-To-Party/ Fredbears Family Dinner opened somewhere in the 1970s, Henry and William were the owners at the time. Henry's kid, Charlotte was brutely murdered in 1983,two months after a child named Cassidy went missing and the animatronics started acting wierd. Six months later after Charlotte died, Williams kid, Samuel had an accident with one of the animatronics. Michael, Samuels brother forced Samuels head into the mouth of Fredbear, a springlock animatronic with large teeth, Sammy was put into a coma and died a week later from a missing frontal lobe, The next year in 1984 Fredbears Family Dinner closed it's doors after an accident with one or two of the springlock suits during a birthday party, William Afton was admitted to the hospital and survived the fatal incident but the scars remained, unfortunately Gemma Houston wasn't so lucky. Meanwhile in 1982, only a year before Fredbears Family Diner closed down, Circus Baby's Pizza World was opened for a short time. Williams daughter Elizabeth went missing on her birthday and the day after the building was closed due to gas leaks, the animatronics and equiptment were moved, the building for sale and the company was renamed to Circus Baby's Entertainment and Rentals. 1983- Freddy & Friends was opened, a little while before Fredbears Family Diner closed down and with new animatronics: Freddy, Bonnie, Chica and Foxy, other animatronics were being built at the time as well. Everything went well for a few years until the building was closed down sometime in early 1985 because five children went missing in the span of a week only a month after the building opened and some believe that it 's connected to the restuarant. Another five children was murdered in the daytime a day before the building closed, witnesses claim that they were murdered by a man in a Golden Bonnie costume, their bodys were found but the previous five were not. The year 1985 marked the day the Toy animatronics were finished and put on stage but only 4 or 5 months later the building closed due to the murder. 1987- Only one or two years after the pizzaria was closed down it opened back up with new management with Freddy, Bonnie, Chica and Foxy being decommissioned and the Toy animatronics performing instead. It was renamed to Freddy Fazbears Pizza, Only a few weeks after it opened it was closed down again, four more children went missing but this time inside the building, being lured into the back room by a security gaurd wearing a Golden Bunny suit. The toy animatronics facial recognition systems were tampered with and they started acting unusal the day before the children went missing. The last day before it closed down the previous nightgaurd was moved to the day shift. With only one Birthday scheduled for the last day before it closed, on that day, the previous night gaurd, Jeremy Fitzgerald, was attacked by one of the animatronics, the Mangle, during the day aka The Bite of '87. 1992- The pizzaria was opened up yet again, only a few months after the bite of '87. The toy animatronics were decommissioned and the old withered ones being fixed and set on stage. Nightgaurds started going missing and rumors started going around that they were being killed by the animatronics and that the animatronics themselves were haunted by the five missing children. The animatronics were reported to have foul odor coming from them and blood and mucus around the eyes and mouth. Police were contacted and the pizzaria was threatened to be shut down by the years end, by the health department. After a long struggle to stay in buisness after the tragedy's that took place, Freddy Fazbears Pizza announced it would close at the years end, despite a year-long search for a buyer, other companies were unwilling to be associated with the company. (During this someone was arrested for the "Missing Childrens Incident" but released due to lack of evidence and William disapeared, shortly after that with the Safe Room being sealed and locked away and the springlock suits being banned from use) At the end of the year of 1992, Freddy Fazbears Pizza closed for what seemed to be the last time. Shortly after Michael, the son of William Afton, was reported missing, only to be found a few days later walking the streets and in bad health, he was taken to the hospital but released shortly after for unknown reasons. Circus Baby's Entertainment and Rentals was closed down after the animatronics were reported missing and "not in their proper places or even in the building". In 2013 "Fazbear's Fright: The Horror Attraction!", a local amusment park, got ready to open it's doors but closed the same week it was advertised, before the place even opened it was burned to the ground overnight. Everything that was salvaged was meant to be sold at public auction but was instead bought by another company owned by Henry, himself, the animatronics were fixed up and a new place opened shortly later. A new pizzaria was opened not long after Fazbears Fright burned down, it was open for a single week with the fixed animatronics before burning to the ground with Henry and the Manager/Security Gaurd going down with it, no one survived the fire. Current Timeline Six years later (now 2019) two companies, one new, the other old: (Fazbear Funtime Service & Roboticsverse Inc.) salvaged the animatronics, rebuilding them and fixing and adding to their programing, Fazbears Pizzaria & Party World, newly opened and connected loosly to the grim pizzaria chain, looked for a new night security guard to work from 12 am to 6 am each night. The fanfiction starts with Mitchell Smith accepting the nightshift postion on June 24th after being forced to by his greedy room-mate. Category:They Only Want To Party Category:Info